Comfort Her
by LoserKid05
Summary: Kinda an afterwards/missing scene of 'Flesh and Stone' after *that* moment in Amy's bedroom. A kind of what might have happened. Flesh and Stone spoilers! Eleven/Amy.


Comfort Her.

Eleven/Amy

A sort of missing/afterwards scene after Amy kisses the Doctor at the end of Flesh and Stone and what happens after The Doctor pushes Amy back into the TARDIS. This is actually a lot more heartfelt than I actually intended it to be. So.. yay? I guess.

I don't own Doctor Who ect. ect. - but I'd quite like to own Matt Smith. And Karen Gillan. Cos.. y'know, she's hot too.

* * *

Oh buggar, this isn't good at all.

The Doctor ducks out of reach again, he's trying to fly the TARDIS but Amy won't let him be. There's a dark, lusting look in her eye and it makes him feel even more awkward every time he steals a glance at her. Oh Amy, poor Amy Pond. She flashes a row of teeth at him as she laughs and tries to catch him again, a mass of fiery loose curls bobbing to and fro – she's dead set on trying to get her hands on him. The Doctor ducks again, he can feel his brow growing clammy – this is hard work. Oh, buggar.

"Come on, Doctor!" she calls in a sing song voice, "Just one night, it'll be fun!"

He doesn't answer her. He needs to get this sorted out, find that Rory bloke – he reaches for a lever and Amy stops him. She takes his hand and holds it up, sliding her way in between him and the edge of the console. The Doctor looks helpless for a moment – but he's determined not to give in to her. He can't, he simply can't. She's human! Practically a child in Gallifreyan years, considering how old she is. He's nine hundred and seven years old – or he says he is. He's been around nine hundred years old for a rather long time. Amy grins wickedly, pressing herself up against him. She reaches to his chest and cheekily pings his braces. He winces, why does she have to keep doing that?

"Pond, no. Stop it..." he tries to sound firm, but it's rather hard to concentrate.

Amy pushes him, he's not really expecting it and soon he ends up perched on the console instead of her. He looks at her a little shocked – he tries to shift her again, slide out of her reach – but she's persistent. She leans in to kiss him again; her hands reach up to ruffle his hair and to stop him from jerking his head out the way. The Doctor starts to flail again, swearing every curse word of Ancient Gallifreyan he knows in his head. Why does he always end up with companions who want to snog him? He misses Donna; at least she wasn't interested in snogging him. There was just that once – to save his life, of course.

"Mmph, Amy.. no!" he tries to speak against her lips.

"Pleeease, Doctor.." she pulls away from him slightly, her breath hot and laboured against his ear, "After everything today. I was alone, in the dark – I nearly _died._ Please, I just want to be comforted..."

"Amy, you're not thinking right. This shouldn't—" he tries to argue against her, but he suddenly groans slightly as she kisses a sensitive spot on his neck. "_Amy.._"

He's distracted again, he places his hands on her shoulders – but can't quite bring himself to push her away. Oh, this is not good. He shouldn't be enjoying this. He runs through his argument against this over and over in his head: She's getting married. She's getting married _in the morning_. She's a _human_. She's only twenty one. He's... well, he's _old_. He's alien. He would be completely betraying his relationship with her. This isn't how it's supposed to be. It's the Doctor and his Companion. His friend. _Not lover_. He had a hard time trying to get through this with Rose – he loved Rose, he really did. But he couldn't allow himself to let it go that far. But there's a voice far away in the back of his mind that whispers the counter argument. It's only for one night. She just wants him for this one night. Oh, and she does have a point – it's... been a while. The last time he... oh god lord, it was Queen Elizabeth. Oh god. He thought he'd forgotten about that again. No, no, no... getting side tracked again. Amy. Think about Amy. He should really be getting her off him, this shouldn't happen at all. But then the voice speaks again to just let her. Let her be comforted by him. He frowns, what if he lets her? Then Amelia Pond can go and get married to Rory and he can forget about it ever happening. He can just run away again, like he always does. He'll find someone else to have adventures with._ Someone that isn't interested in snogging him._

Amy's kissing him again; it's more heated than before. But he's lost in his trail of thought that he doesn't realise he's actually kissing back. She pings his braces again and before he knows it – she's somehow removed his bowtie, unbuttoned his shirt and is currently trying to yank it off him.

"Amy!"

"One night, Doctor. That's all I want," her voice is low and thick, she kisses him again.

Oh, Amy. Amy. Amelia Jessica Pond. He can taste her on his lips, he can smell her scent – he's intoxicated a little. The thought of fighting seems to be slipping further and further away. He knows he shouldn't, but she doesn't care and he's starting to give up caring too. He knows it's wrong, he understands completely how wrong this is – so why isn't he stopping? He's kissing back even more now, she seems happy enough about it. The shirt's gone – oh buggar. Amy smirks into the kiss, her finger tips tracing over his torso, she wonders why his skin's cooler than hers. She traces her hands along his stomach, he's not overly scrawny as he seems. Bit of a skinny thing, but she doesn't particularly care or mind. Whatever he is, it's definitely better closer up. She places her hands on his chest and pauses, pulling away to gaze down at him – two hearts. Two hearts. He's got two hearts.

"Amy," he utters her name more gently, his hand reaches up – fingers brushing along her jaw line. He kisses her forehead softly. He tries again, "We shouldn't do this..."

"I don't care," she replies, looking up into his eyes. Her eyes are still dark; they seem to twinkle – as if stars hid behind them.

The Doctor gasps a little, the TARDIS! He flails, unsure of where on earth they could be hurtling to. They're still in the vortex, but it's not always the best place to be. He dives forward, flicking several switches and pulling a few levers. He turns, holding Amy against the console as he pushes a button and pulls one final lever down, directing his ship to hover in the endless, empty planes of space. The engines shudder violently and finally calm, leaving the pair in a sort of silence – there's nothing but the hum of the TARDIS. The Doctor clears his throat, he realises he's now pinning his companion against the console – he feels awkward about it, but doesn't move away. Amy doesn't seem too fussed, her cheeks hazed with red as she smirks at him.

"I have to get you to—" he begins, but she cuts him off.

"Let's not talk about that, Doctor..." she's still smirking, "Please?"

"Please, Amy..." he seems almost desperate, "Don't make me do this,"

"Do what?" she looks up at those blue eyes with a quiet curiosity.

"Give in,"

Amy purses her lips for a moment, eyebrows raised before leaning in to kiss him again. The Doctor sighs, feeling a little defeated. He just can't win. What more can he do? He lifts his hands, cupping her face with one, the other getting tangled in the loose ringlets of fiery hair. He kisses along her jaw, each one light yet a little distracted – he's still thinking. Maybe he should, just give in – just make her happy, let her win. He keeps thinking, maybe she just wants this and she'll go – she'll go get married and live her life. But what if she doesn't? What if she wants to stay? Oh, he seriously needs to stop thinking; this is actually starting to hurt. Amelia Pond, what are you doing? The Doctor kisses her neck; the kisses are careful – a little more feeling into them this time. He's being calm, considerate, taking his time. He hears her moan softly and he pulls away, looking at her carefully.

"Amy? Once this happens, you can't go back," he tells her, trying a new approach, "You—"

"Doctor?" she asks quietly.

"What?" he's a little annoyed for being cut off. He doesn't like it when people don't let him finish what he's trying to say.

"Do you give in?"

He looks at silently, there's a sort of sad look in his eyes – there's still part of him that doesn't want to do this. He knows it's wrong, but there's something telling him that it's alright. He should. Just comfort her. Amy smiles up at him, her dark eyes still twinkling.

"Yes," he says finally.

And it's all a blur. There's clothes thrown carelessly aside around the console room, hands feverishly touching every inch of skin. He's considerate and loving, his kisses and touches soft and gentle. She's needy and lustful at first, but she stops – she slows down. It's not what she expects. _He's_ not what she expects. It makes her shiver and for a moment – they look into each other's eyes and there's silence, a great calm. And afterwards, they say nothing – curled up into each other, limbs entwined. The Doctor looks at her curiously, his finger tips tracing over the soft curls of red hair that splay out about her shoulders. This is Amelia Jessica Pond of Leadworth, bold and beautiful Amy Pond who's fast asleep on his old ship's console room floor. He presses a soft kiss to her brow, he knows this can never happen again – it's not right. She has to go on and live her own life, she can't stay with him forever – it just doesn't work that way. His fingertips trace along her jaw, lightly touching her lips and he sighs softly. Just once, it was only just the once: The lonely Scottish girl and her raggedy Doctor, one.


End file.
